


A Child?

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: I've been holding this off for too long, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), There's no NSFW in this, just happy moments, some learning experiences and other things, the pup is gender neutral like hound, there is some mild angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Shadows can't all be bad right? This little one certainly isn't, even if Bangalore decides otherwise. Hopefully this little one won't get into trouble with their new family. Hopefully.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was big tonight, so much brighter than usual and they loved it. Mama and Papa were out hunting for fliers this lovely night so they were left to themselves at the moment, just watching the other shadows play 'tag' with the other colorful creatures out and about.

It had been such a beautiful night. A peaceful night.

But then suddenly it wasn't. Mama and Papa had come back from their midnight hunt in a hurry, Mama grabbing them and running. It was scary to them, being held tight as Papa ran behind them. Keeping up but as they make it to the big arch of bones and the pretty trees he runs ahead, Their mother hides them in a crevice of sorts now. Crooning to them quietly and nuzzling their forehead as she goes off with their father. 

The sounds that follow make them leave their little hiding spot, first comes yelling from the other more colorful creatures. Then loud air piercing noises and then their father screeching out. The same happens to their mother. And now they're met with the horrifying sight that will scar them for the rest of their long life.  
Both parents are dead, Father riddled with burning glowing holes and their mother laid over one of the colorful creatures. Having killed it in her rage, but her fate was the same. They couldn't move, their little legs stiff and their body in shock. 

But then they see them. Two more of these creatures, speaking to each other over their parents and kicking their own dead kind, but then the two look up to them. And one shows it's teeth at them, and suddenly it's coming at them in full sprint. Their body catches on quicker than their head, and suddenly they're running for their life. Ducking under tree branches and running far from the scene, with this creature chasing them. It was on two legs just like them, quicker too but with the way they managed to duck and weave through the forest it was easier to keep out of reach.  
Or so they thought. It manages to grab them when they cross between the two mountain faces, they had thought maybe they could hide in the buildings. Of course they're afraid, so scared that they cry out in fear upon being grabbed. Squeaking and trying to pull away as this creature yanks them to it, pulling a silver blade of sorts from it's pouch. 

-CRACK-! 

The creature let's go of them now, blade falling from its large hand and it falls to its knees. Before face first into the hard concrete, blood pooling from a hole in it's head. Their little heart is going a mile per second as they back away, trembling now as they see the glint of something shiny in the near distance. They run again, around a corner and to another hiding spot. As a shadow overhead comes in they peep, looking up to see a strange bird looking creature. But made of metal, colored in pretty orange and white. It lands in a large open area near them, they glance about before darting right to it. It's fairly large inside and it looks like a safer place to be than back at their home, they hide themself in the furthest corner of this metal beast behind a neatly placed crate and decide to wait. 

\-----

Hound had killed the two last surviving opponents before making a break for it to the evac ship, nobody was on it when they hopped in. Waiting for the other nine legends to come, and soon enough it started to fill with Gibraltar and Octane hopping on last before the ship took to the skies.  
"Nice job bruddas! Everyone here? Heard Pathfinder got killed early on, so he's in respawn at the moment. "  
Gibraltar asks looking about, Caustic nods and sighs heavily as he sits with Wattson next to him  
"Yes, he got downed unfortunately while I was setting up in bunker. Thankfully it was a quick death to a longbow, so he'll be pleased to know that. How is everyone else holding up? How about you Nat? "  
Wattson leans on him now as every else sits down either giving thumbs ups or okays, Bloodhound decides to sit on the crate in the corner for the time being. Stretching out their legs for a moment and then checking their gear, it would be a long ride back to the compound. 

-Pfft!- 

Everyone tenses at the kitten sneeze and Bloodhound looks behind them only to jump nearly a foot away, head tilting at the sight.  
"Hound….. what the hell is that??? "  
Elliott asks from his spot, peeking around them and his eyes widening as he sees the little creature that had been curled up behind them. Inches away. The creature looks to have been crying, sniffling and it curls up further in it's hiding spot. It's so very small, but the whispy black and orange of it was unmistakable. A shadow. Like in the arena. But the size of a child, no bigger than maybe a four or five year old. 

Everyones still in shock that the little creature is here that nobody really has the chance to stop Octane from doing something stupid per usual, of course he pokes at it with one prosthetic. The little shadowy creature squeaks and curls up further, covering its face in fear it seems and scooting as far into the little nook it's in as it can get. Bloodhounds heart seems to pang and they take a step closer, but before they can even outstretch a hand to the poor thing Bangalore loads her G7 and takes aim. Hound has a mere second to shove the gun up before she fires, a dark snarl leaving them as they shove her back. Looking up to the scuff mark the bullet made mere feet from this little one, a deep growl leaves them now as they whip back around to face her.  
"It's gotta go hound! That thing is like those other demon fucks! You think it won't jump at the chance to kill one of us?!? "  
The trained soldier snaps at them, pointing at the little thing. But now everyone's attention is brought to it, because it's crying. Hiding in its arms and curling up even further, trying to look smaller than it could ever be.  
"I do not care what you think. It is a child! I will not allow you to harm a child. If you dare try to do so, I will send you to a respawn chamber myself. "  
Bloodhound snaps at her, voice raising and hands balled into fists now. They look ready to go through with the daunting threat, considering they've never actually shown anger it was fairly possible she had just cut a dangerous wire. Bangalore flips them off and goes to sit at the furthest corner of the ship, grumbling about how they were an idiot.

It takes only half an hour for hound to get the little one to come from their hiding spot, quietly peeping to the hunter and taking on their form. The pup seems so distressed, to the point that when Hound had opened their arms for the little one. They had practically darted to the hunter, sniffling and shaking so horribly as Blood rubs over their back and just holds their abnormally cold body.  
"Hush little felagi, you will be alright. The Allfather favors you today. "  
Hound soothes now, holding the little shadow close as they cry against them. Holding around their neck with both arms and burying their face in the fur of their hood, Hound sits down fully to just hold the poor distraught thing. 

Elliott decides to sit next to them, taking out his holo playing cards and doing some flashy tricks with them. That seems to get the little ones attention, because suddenly they're sniffling then watching him and cooing quietly.  
"Like that hm? Well you'll like this even more then, watch~ "  
He says soft and gentle, doing a signature card flare before making the cards disappear entirely. Showing his hands to reveal that they were indeed gone, the kid squeaks and takes one of his hands to see for themself. They seem delighted by his fancy trick and reach for him now, Elliotts eyes widen because he hadn't expected to be trusted so soon.  
"Alright cemere' then. "  
He says and pats his thigh gently, the kid sits right where he patted and pokes his hand gently. Cheeping like a little bird, confused as to where the pretty cards were.  
"Alright watch kiddo. They don't call me 'Mirage' for nothin' "  
He chuckles and does another flare of his hands, the holo cards appearing in his hands. The squeak at him and reach for the cards, holding one for themself before putting it back into the deck.  
"Lookie, this is called an ace. Neat huh? Now watch here. I'm gonna move it to the spade okay? "  
And with a flick of his hands every card is moved and it's right next to the spade.

That had been almost two hours ago, Turns out Mirage is wonderful with children. The little one had fallen asleep right up against him, purring soft and quiet now as the ship lands. Everyone besides Bangalore seemed curious about this little shadow now, Bloodhound hoped that she would see eventually too that this little one wasn't harmful. They hoped that at least. 

As the ship doors open, Bangalore is first to leave. Knocking shoulders with the hunter harshly before prowling off to her room, Bloodhound huffs quietly and helps Mirage up, Considering he's still holding the little one. The pup seems to stir slightly at the movement of him standing up, they look around sleepily before spotting Hound and reaching for them. Soft peeps and cooes leaving them as the hunter gently takes them into their arms, more so holding them on their hip and checking over them to make sure they hadn't been harmed before getting on the ship. There looks to be a faint imprint on one of their arms, a handprint… Hound gently brushes it and the pup seems to jump, hiding their arm against themself. Elliott seems to notice it too, getting Ajay to come over and see.  
"Some tin' wrong with ya' ? "  
Ajay asks quietly as she approaches, doc hovering close by her. Bloodhound gently encourages the little one to show their arm, they look so afraid of Ajay at first. But with what little courage they have they show their arm, hiding their face in Hounds fur lined hood once again. 

"Looks like they were grabbed aht' some point ta'night. Don' worry, Doc can heal it easy. "  
She says quietly now, brushing her fingers over that little arm and letting Doc do her magic. The pup squeaks and looks over at the strange sensation, watching in awe as one of Docs tentacles helps the brutal bruising disappear with a faint blue glow. Once the bot is done, Ajay carefully checks over their arm again. Smiling because they seem to understand she was no threat, and they reach out to touch her face. Brushing her freckles and crooning quietly, She gently pats their head before nodding to Hound and going to check in with the others. 

\----- 

They were so tired now, hanging onto the nice stranger as they walked. The fur of their coat reminded them of Mama, and they smelled of pine and earth. Their arm no longer hurt, so that was nice. But they couldn't help but feel still so scared, even as the kind stranger takes them to a nice smelling room and sets them down in a giant comfy looking nest. They whine quietly as the older moves away and starts removing their gear, curling up they watch from their spot. Head tilting when they see the pretty hair this person has, and the soft grey eyes too. They had started to nod off when a knocking came from somewhere, and then there was the other kind stranger. The one who had the pretty disappearing cards and reminded them of Papa, he had stubble and a kind smile. They peep and hop from the strangers nest and go right to the man, looking up at him and squeaking quietly as they raise their arms to be picked up. He seems delighted by their wants and carefully picks them up, smiling as he rests them on his hip.  
"Hi there little one. Much better now that you're off the ship hm? "  
He asks in that same soft tone as before, they tilt their head at his words and peep at him in response. Unsure how to speak like him. They only notice now that he's not wearing the same clothes as before, rather something they've never seen. A loose looking fabric and grey baggy pants, they tilt their head at his apparel but shake it off in favor of just resting against him.  
"Elliott… do you think they could be an orphan? "  
The other asks from behind, also changing their clothes. That can see it's something similar to the mans but with long sleeves and tighter pants, 'Elliott' gives a shrug and gently sits down into the strange square like nest they had once been set on.  
"I dunno Hound? Can shadows even… have kids? They might've just been lost and decided the Evac ship was a nice place to nap in. Who knows? "  
He responds, watching as 'Hound' paces back and forth. They look between the two for a moment before deciding maybe they could say those names, they slide from 'Elliott's lap and gently pull at 'Hounds' shirt. 

"Hhhh-....Houuund? "  
They ask quietly, looking up to the older with hopeful eyes, wondering if they had said the name right. The older looks down at them with wide eyes before kneeling down to meet them.  
"What was that little one? "  
They ask gently, head tilting and 'Elliott' joins alongside them on the floor now. His honey brown eyes wide now too, they both looked shocked to say the least.  
"... H-..Hound?... "  
They say again, much quieter now because they think they've done something wrong  
"That's good! So very good little felagi…. Can you say Elliott? Or maybe just Eli? "  
Hound says quietly to them, gently reaching out to hold their little hands. They take it as a good sign at least, they even look to Elliott and shift on their feet.  
"Elliott?....Eli?? "  
The man smiles upon them saying the word and he's nodding to them, now both of the two are smiling. They feel a little bit of pride well up inside them now as they realize they did say those words right. 

Maybe their new life wouldn't be so scary after all.


	2. Such Cute Curiosity

It had been a full week since Bloodhound had brought home their little one from the arena, and now the pup was brighter than ever. Talking every once in a while and happier to just be around everyone, well. Almost everyone. 

The pup didn't seem to like Bangalore or Crypto… Anita they understood because she had tried to harm them. But Park? It still baffled the hunter. Why the pup disliked him was a mystery, even more so how he wasn't so fond of them either. Choosing to stay away from the pup for the most part. 

\-------

At the current moment the little one was sitting at the kitchen table and watching Elliott work with Natalie on some experiment with suits, Their little orange eyes glowing bright as the two talk about various things. Bloodhound was off on a hunt so Elliott had to care for them, they slowly get bored of the adults conversation so they slip from their spot at the table and go to the kitchen. Deciding to get a snack if they could reach. 

Turns out they can't reach anything in the fridge. And the only one in the kitchen is Anita. The mean lady… Whimpering quietly they look up at the juice box that they can't reach. It was almost a foot higher than they could even jump, they peep quietly and look around the room. Elliott and Natalie were too busy talking away, Anita was glaring at them so she was a definite no go for help, and then there was Caustic writing notes at the other table…. He was scary. But also didn't look busy.

Hesitantly they come up to the larger adult and shakily reach a hand out to tug at the white coat he wore, quietly peeping to him and looking up. He doesn't seem to notice them at first, but then he looks down and his brows raise. 

"Hello. What is it that you need? "

He asks softly, but the tone in his voice is more gravelly than they're used to.

It's scary to them. 

They whimper quietly and start to back away slightly, very unsure of their decision now. His brows crease at their behavior towards him and he sets down his pen to turn towards them, as he does they squeak and dart under the table.   
"Well then, I suppose you would be afraid of me. When you're ready to tell me what you want, just come out. "  
He says quietly before going back to his notes, they hide for a moment before getting the courage to pull at his coat again. Much more hesitant this time. 

"Yes? "  
They whine at him now, pulling the coat and then pointing to the fridge. They squeak as he stands up now, towering over them easily. They're ready to cry when he leans down, but then they're being picked up and a gentle hand is wiping away those tears threatening to spill out. 

"Hush now. You are merely hungry. No need for stress. "

He says now walking to the fridge with them against his chest, they can feel the growl of his voice now. It's strange but soothing in a way, it doesn't take long for him to be holding them up to get what they had wanted all along. He chuckles as they grab the juice they had tried reaching earlier and then they look back to him, he smiles slightly and tilts his head. 

"Is that all? " 

They end up having him make them a half sandwich too, before sitting on his lap to watch him write and work. They were fairly happy about their predicament, sipping their juice and just watching how he wrote in those scribbled lines. They eat quietly for the moment, before looking up at him and peeping quietly. He looks down and hums to them questioningly, they point to the pen and make a grabby motion. 

"You want my pen? "

They nod and peep again, reaching. He sighs and hands it to them now, watching as they take the paper he was writing on and draw a little flower with a smiley face. Then they hand it back to him and continue eating, Caustic gives a soft laugh at the flower and pats their head gently. 

\------

It was nearly midnight when Hound comes home, a large creature strung over their shoulders and a few smaller ones of varying sizes. As they come into the kitchen they find it empty, per usual that is. 

They butcher the meat and go to change their clothes, but as they pass the common room on their way back they see Alexander. He looks to have fallen asleep in the middle of the couch, but the sight melts their heart. Because their little one is fast asleep atop his chest, covered with a blanket and safely tucked close. Elliotts asleep in the room too, snoring away next to them on the couch. Leaning against Alexanders side and holding one of the pups hands, Bloodhound silently moves into the room and sighs quietly. 

Grabbing a throw from the closet and carefully covering the three, before nestling up to Nox to rest. Gently resting a hand on their pups back before giving a soft yawn and relaxing against Alexanders other side, perhaps in the morning they'd ask him if he would accept meat as a gift. 

As they drift into sleep they can't help how they smile.


End file.
